1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflation seat assembly, more particularly to an inflation seat assembly for connecting an inflatable article to a motor-driven air pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inflatable article 100 is generally provided with an inflation valve 200. Air is supplied into the inflatable article 100 by blowing or by a motor-driven air pump 300. The inflation valve 200 is a check valve that can prevent the air in the inflatable article 100 from escaping via the inflation valve 200.
Since the inflation valve 200 has a very simple construction, it cannot be relied upon to effectively achieve the purpose of preventing the air in the inflatable article 100 from escaping. Furthermore, since the inflation valve 200 is relatively small, coupling of the air pump 300 to the inflation valve 200 for supplying air into the inflatable article 100 is inconvenient to conduct.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an inflation seat assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air inflatable assembly that is clear of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to one aspect of this invention, there is provided an inflation seat assembly adapted for connecting an inflatable article to a motor-driven air pump. The air pump has an air inlet port and an air outlet port, and is operable so as to draw air via the air inlet port and to supply air via the air outlet port. The inflation seat assembly comprises a casing, an inlet check valve, an air outlet, and a closure member. The casing has a base wall, a peripheral wall extending in a transverse direction from a periphery of the base wall, and a skirt flange extending outwardly from the peripheral wall. The base wall and the peripheral wall cooperate to form a receiving space that is adapted to retain the air pump removably therein. The casing is adapted to be extended into the inflatable article, and is adapted to be connected sealingly to the inflatable article such that the receiving space is accessible externally of the inflatable article. The inlet check valve is disposed on the base wall, is adapted to be coupled to the air outlet port of the air pump, and permits air flow from the air outlet port into the inflatable article for inflating the inflatable article. The air outlet is formed in the skirt flange, and is adapted to be in fluid communication with an interior of the inflatable article. The closure member is mounted on the air outlet for closing selectively the air outlet.
According to another aspect of this invention, an air inflatable assembly comprises an inflatable article, a motor-driven air pump, and an inflation seat assembly. The inflatable article is formed with an opening. The motor-driven air pump has an air inlet port and an air outlet port, and is operable so as to draw air via the air inlet port and to supply air via the air outlet port. The inflation seat assembly includes a casing, an inlet check valve, an air outlet, and a closure member. The casing has a base wall, a peripheral wall extending in a transverse direction from a periphery of the base wall, and a skirt flange extending outwardly from the peripheral wall. The base wall and the peripheral wall cooperate to form a receiving space for retaining the air pump removably therein. The casing is extended into the inflatable article via the opening, and is connected sealingly to the inflatable article such that the receiving space is accessible externally of the inflatable article. The inlet check valve is disposed on the base wall, is coupled removably to the air outlet port of the air pump, and permits air flow from the air outlet port into the inflatable article for inflating the inflatable article. The air outlet is formed in the skirt flange, and is in fluid communication with an interior of the inflatable article. The closure member is mounted on the air outlet for closing selectively the air outlet.